The research goals for the coming year are to fulfill the long-term overall objectives of the total project set forth previously, namely, studies of the mechanisms of removal of triglycerides from the blood circulation, and the roles of plasma and tissue lipase in lipid transport, uptake and metabolism in various tissues. The goals set for the coming years are as follows: 1. To investigate the removal from the blood circulation and uptake by tissues of 2-monoglyceride in vivo and in vitro. 2. To continue and extend studies of the effects of hormones including epidermis growth factor on the levels of cyclic nucleotides and the role of the cyclic compounds in the regulation of tissue lipases and metabolism and synthesis of complex lipids particularly phospholidyl choline in the lung. 3. To continue studies of the physiological functions specificity, etc., of monoglyceride lipase. 4. To study the "repletion" of clearing factor lipase (lipoprotein lipase) in the isolated perfused rat heart. 5. To compare clearing factor lipase and monoglyceride lipase in plasma (or perfusate) and tissues and the uptake and metabolism of triglyceride and monoglyceride between normal rats and those with experimentally produced pathological conditions, e.g., diabetes, hyperlipidermia, etc.